1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imprinting method for making optical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Imprinting technology is a simple process with low cost, high throughput and high resolution. Imprinting technology is widely used for making an optical component, such as a lens in wafer lens package (WLP) process.
In an imprinting method, an imprinting mold is used. The imprinting mold is made having dimensions close to dimensions of a silicon substrate. Molding material is approximately coated on an entire surface of the substrate, and then the imprinting mold is pressed on the molding material on the substrate. The imprinted molding material is then solidified to form numerous optical components. However, the imprinting mold having dimensions close to those of the substrate is hard to make and costs much. Further, since the molding material is approximately coated on the entire surface of the substrate, the solidified molding material between two adjacent optical components are wasted.
Therefore, an imprinting method for making optical components, which can overcome the above mentioned problems, is desired.